


The Proposal

by GameofSuperwholockathogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Muggles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameofSuperwholockathogwarts/pseuds/GameofSuperwholockathogwarts
Summary: Simple One-shot Muggle AU where Sirius proposes to Hermione, simple and fluffy
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Proposal

He stomped his snow-clad boots against the wooden porch as he waited, nervously bouncing on the tip of his toes as he stared at the long driveway, leading up to the log cabin.

He had gotten here early wanting to ensure that it was as perfect as the pictures had shown. his expectations had been superseded. The cabin he had picked was made of dark coloured oak that contrasted against the deep snow that had dusted the entire landscape, icicles hung from the tall trees that shined when the light struck them and the fire pit was situated in front of a wonderful iced over lake surrounded by the mountains and at night, the stars would shine. It was the perfect place to pop the question to the love of his life, he fondly tugged at the horrendously knitted hat, scarf and gloves in remembrance.

His Mia had recently gone on a rampage of knitting, having fallen in love when his own Nona had gifted her a starter kit, as a welcome to the family. She had decided on bright blue to match his own sky-blue eyes. For herself, she had picked purple that went well with her ivory skin.

He remembered coming home from a long day at the law firm, his suit crinkled and looking dishevelled, all he had wanted was to sit on the couch and watch a football game while his girl pottered around the house filling the silence with random chatter and anecdotes of her day at the vet clinic, he had entered the living room to find a large mound of wool, Mia’s head sticking out the top, her face scrunched in concentration and tongue poking out as she valiantly fought with the thread. He had coughed lightly to catch her attention, knowing how in the zone she could get, but her head had snapped up and her eyes sparkled at the sight of him, her lips tugging upwards and she stood to greet him, only to collapse onto the floor the spool having tripped her. He had burst out laughing while she had bemoaned her situation and grouched at him to help her up. He had known then, she was his one.

A smile lit up his face as he spotted her red Volkswagen coming up and finally parking, with a cheery wave he went bounding over to her door to open it for her, sinking to his knees in the snow.

“Hello dearest” he leant in for a chaste kiss but couldn’t resist deepening it as he tasted her raspberry gloss. A warm hand came up to cup his cheek as she reciprocated before gently pushing him away.

“your lips are cold” she complained, but he didn’t take it seriously, drinking her in, her lips turned up into a smile and her brown eyes shined.

“wanna warm me up?” he leered playfully waggling his eyebrows as he helped her out, chuckling as she sunk into the snow up to her thighs, earning him a light swat. 

“Sirius Orion Black” she reprimanded him, and his face instantly scrunched in distaste moving backwards to give her room to close her door, grabbing her bag as she tried to heft it onto her shoulder.

“it’s Siri, darling you know that” he whined as he pressed her back up against the door.

“I know I just like irritating you” she winked cheekily staring up at him, her purple hat shifted uneasily for a second before settling “what are we doing here anyway?” she continued “it’s a beautiful setting, but why the mystery? If anyone else had texted me at 3 am with coordinates and a ‘come here when you're done with work’ I would have assumed that they’d murdered someone, or I was going to be murdered”

“never know my beloved, play your cards right and you just might, and the reason why is a romantic getaway! You’ve been so stressed lately, and I cannot have that beautiful caramel hair of yours going grey before me! We had an agreement regarding getting old together” he lightly reprimanded her tugging her towards the cabin, her following in his path as she was struggling enough already.

He glanced upwards to see that the sun was beginning to set, his mind whirled as he started to think of the schedule he had set out, he’d move them inside, feed the pair of them with his adopted mothers delightful cooking and then time to snuggle under the stars…and hopefully, pop the question. If he didn’t have a heart attack from panic first.

“oh, honestly Siri, I haven’t been that stressed, it’s blonde and have you been getting into Mrs Potter’s romance novels again? You remember last time with that baked disaster of a cake for valentines? Your mother nigh on killed you for setting fire to her curtains” Mia laughed lightly at the memory of her Siri with a beaming smile on his tanned skin, eyes shining in pride hair mussed with cake batter, the horribly burnt cake with pink frosting and a crooked heart being presented to her on his mothers best china as the yellow curtains smoked ominously.

“au contraire, as right as you are on everything else my sweet, this time you are wrong, as one I, as any other respectable man, have my own collection of daring romance and steamy love books, I have shown you this collection and two, sweet pea, your hair is a gorgeously brilliant caramel colour that smells like apples and three that cake was perfection and the fact the curtain was set on fire was correlation, not causation, not my fault if Mother has cheap tastes” he sniffed dramatically “furthermore my loveliest girl, you have been stressed from work, from lack of sleep, and from Ronald’s constant harping, so I, the love of your life and daring knight in suits of Armani of the past three years has whisked you away from all of lives troubles to revel in some delights” he grinned proud of himself at the look of love and the soft smile that Mia was now sporting. 

“your ridiculous” she bemoaned before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his stubble clad cheek.

“you love it” he rebutted his dimples flashing as he grinned widely, ushering her into the cabin that had a roaring fire going, the warmth washing over them and they both sighed in relief. He took her coat and hung it up on the coat rack, depositing her bag next to it before moving into the centre of the room, his arms spread wide.

“whadya think Mi? brilliant eh?” he waited slightly anxious for her thoughts.

“This is…perfection darling” Mia grinned her eyes roved the open plan room, the beaten and squishy looking red couches and matching armchairs, the blanket was thrown over the back of a rocking chair that was positioned in front of the roaring fire, a circular table with chairs sat in the middle of the kitchen area, a corridor leading off towards the back of the cabin where she assumed the bedroom and bathroom was.

“ah, the only perfection here is you” he leant forward to press a kiss to her cheek, manoeuvring her to sit at the table before he moved over to the kitchen to fetch the food he had set out, a hearty thick stew with dumplings.

“so, I have heard a rumour” she started after digging into the stew Siri had set before her, appreciative of the way it warmed her from the inside out.

“oh, and what is that?” Sirius leant forward conspiringly

“apparently a certain someone had a family conference between our families and certain parties weren’t invited” she raised and eyebrow when he choked on the spoon he had placed in his mouth.

Sirius’s mind flashed to the evening he had spent with his and Mia’s families planning out the perfect proposal for her, her parents had been ecstatic and his were already planning the christening for the future kids and the three mothers-in-law to be were trying to scope out the perfect kindergartens as it ‘was never too early’ they claimed. His hand went to the black box that was sitting innocently in his pocket but seemed to set his veins on fire in anxiety. 

“ohm yea that um, a surprise party for Ron is all, which is why he wasn’t invited” he smoothed overtaking a quick sip of water to soothe his throat, it wasn’t the real reason, the real reason was while her adopted family- the Weasley’s were fantastic- Ron was a nosey, narcissistic parker and he didn’t want him to ruin anything for Mia. 

“and why wasn’t I invited?” Mia pouted cutely, her cheeks puffing out in displeasure

“darling, I love you and I adore every aspect that makes you, you, but you cannot, for the life of you, keep a secret” he admitted and watched as her jaw dropped.

“I can too!” Mia rebutted “I haven’t told you that your mother is buying you a watch for your birthday!” she spilt before her eyes widen in realisation and her hands clapped over her mouth.

“little late to close the barn doors after the horse has bolted darling” he chuckled lightly as she slumped in defeat.

“I just get excited is all” she weakly protested, and he took her hand in comfort.

“I know dear heart, I like it, you get all bouncy and you have such an outlet for life and see every day with optimism, it’s endearing” he assured her, his thumb rubbing circles on her hand as she perked back up “People find my constant pet names annoying” he reminded her and watched as her eyes flashed with indignation.

“your pet names and affection are adorable! They make me feel special” she admitted shyly looking down, a soft smile curving her face.

“you are so special, I cannot put into words how much you mean to me” he admitted his eyes softening and he licked his lips in a quick swipe of nervousness. He noticed that both of their plates had been emptied over the course of their conversation.

“how about you head out and get the fire going and I’ll clean up and bring out hot chocolate?” he suggested felling his chest tighten as the time approached.

“with whipped cream?” she bounced up and down on her seat and squealed when he nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek before bounding over to the door, blankets tucked under her arm.

He quickly washed and set the dishes aside, feeling time slipping by quickly, his nerves starting to get to him, with a final check-in the mirror and adjustment of clothing he headed out, hot chocolates in hand and black box, safely tucked into his pocket.

He handed her, her cup of hot chocolate before sitting next to her and stealing some of the blankets, they sat curled up together for a while sipping on the hot chocolate and enjoying the starry night.

Sirius bit his lip and cleared his throat, taking her cup and placing their hot chocolate to the side, he picked up one of her hands and began speaking.

“Mia, Hermione, when I first saw you, I didn’t really see you because padfoot had gotten sick because James was a prat and decided to poison my dog, you remember how frantic I was, I was a mess but Harry took charge and brought us to you. You took such good care of him and then he was all better and when I found out that you had stayed up all night just to make sure he wasn’t scared. I saw you and I just felt like I’d been struck by lightning.

I know I took the piss with James and Lily and then with Remus and Tonks but the way you just shouted at me with your hair wild and fire in your eyes because you thought I’d intentionally fed chocolate to my dog? God, it was, fantastic. You were like this vengeful goddess, you were so young but filled with righteous rage, I was worried about the age gap and you being friends with my godson but these past years, your maturity, kindness, compassion, fire and lust for life just astounds me day in and out. Please, agree to be my darling wifey? My dearest love?” he begged his eyes were soft and earnest as he stared at her waiting for her answer.

Her brown eyes were shining, and her cheeks flushed as she stared down at the silver engagement ring with diamonds and sapphires in a vine design.

“yes” she answered simply

Sirius felt his heart soar and his grin widen as he slipped the ring onto her finger, pulling her in for a celebratory kiss.

A/N: 

Hi, wow I haven't been on here in ages...feels odd but also good. I've felt up to doing a one-shot but it's a step in the right direction I think? I hope you like it.


End file.
